Die Blitzbriefe
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: 800 Jahre ist es her seit Voldemorts Fall Eine Junge Historikerin zieht los um das Mysterium der Blitzbriefe zu lösen.  Slash und OC NOCH! unautorisierte Übersetzung von Ari Munami's Lightning Letters
1. Blitzbriefe I

**Ich liebe diese Geschichte auch wenns nicht wirklich... Harry/Draco ist. Aber sie hat mich (als ich sie damals das erste Mal gelesen habe) so berührt, dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und mich irgendwann daran gesetzt habe nicht nur ne Fanart zu machen (sowas mach ich eigentlich nicht) sondern auch die Geschichte nebenbei zu übersetzen.  
Leider habe ich die Autorin bisher noch nicht erreichen können (ihr könnte mir glauben, ich habs wirklich versucht und die letzte Mail ist eben gerade abgeschickt worden), also wird diese Übersetzung (jup, die Geschichte ist NICHT von mir) ersteinmal unautorisiert bleiben, bis ich Antwort bekomme.  
Sollte irgendjemand sich daran gestört fühlen oder Kontakt zu der Autorin aufnehmen können, so soll er mir das doch bitte sagen.  
Desweiteren:  
DIESE GESCHICHTE IST BEREITS VOLLSTÄNDIG ÜBERSETZT UND ABGESCHLOSSEN!!**

**Ansonsten VIEL SPAß  
Drake**

**Die Blitzbriefe I**

_Die dunkle Zeit, wie es sie so passend genannt worden ist, obwohl schon über 800 Jahre vergangen, hat immer noch schwerwiegende Auswirkungen auf die heutige Gesellschaft. Die Zaubererpopulation müht sich immer noch ab ihre Anzahl wiederherzustellen und, während Blutflüche erst letztes Jahrhundert so viele Familien ausgerottet hat, wir sind immer noch nicht das was wir früher einmal waren. _

_Trotz der schwerwiegenden Wichtigkeit, wissen wir überraschend wenig darüber was in diesen 20 seltsamen Jahren, bis die Dunkle Seite besiegt und die Restauration langsam begann, geschah._

_Buchbrände waren normal bei den so genannten „Todesser", wenn besagte Texte nicht ihren Idealen entsprachen; und andere Informationen wurden einfach zerstört um die Lichtseite zu schwächen. _

_Das soll nicht heißen, dass wir nichts über diese Zeit wissen. Die Geschichten des dunklen Zeitalters waren so tief verwurzelt in den Legenden und dem generellen Wissen, dass es teilweise schwierig ist Fakt von Fiktion zu unterscheiden. Dennoch, wissen wir wer der Feind war: Voldemort und seine Anhänger, eingeschlossen die Massenmörder Lestrange. Die Lichtseite war der Orden des Phönix, geführt von Albus Dumbleddore und schloss auch den berühmtesten Helden der Zeit ein: Harry Potter._

_Und obwohl es seltsam erscheinen mag, wir wissen mehr über Harry Potters frühere Jahre, als sein späteres Leben und seinen berüchtigten Sieg über Voldemort in der „Bermodsey Schlacht", welche ungefähr 2015 stattfand. Von vielen Historikern wird versichert, dass Harry Potter wahrscheinlich im frühen 1980 geboren worden war und die Hogwartsschule(Haupt Schule für Zauberei im vereinigten Königreich; ein Vergleich zu Rosemount heute) 1990 besucht hatte. Nachdem die Schule zerstört worden war, ist es unmöglich genaue Daten zu bekommen. _

_Potter war Sohn der Muggelgeborenen Lily und dem „Reinblut" James Potter. Dennoch wurde er aufgezogen von Muggelverwandten, nachdem seine Eltern beide von Voldemort, nach seinem ersten Aufstieg, getötet worden waren. Bücher, die bis heute überlebt haben, erzählen uns, dass Voldemort von Klein Harry Potter„Bekämpft und Zerstört" worden war – seine Macht war gebrochen(für über ein Jahrzehnt) von dem Jungen und das Harry nach diesem Zusammenstoß, bis auf eine Narbe auf der Stirn, unverletzt zurückgeblieben war. Potter wurde berühmt, gefeiert als Held und bekam den Titel „der Junge der lebt."_

_Unbekannt ist, warum Voldemort Harry töten wollte. Die bisher am meisten akzeptierte Theorie ist, dass Potter ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor, ein damals sehr bekannter Zauberer, welcher heute vor zwei Tausend Jahre mitgeholfen hatte Hogwarts zu gründen. Voldemort, als ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins, ein weiterer Hogwartsgründer und Feind Gryffindors, würde gewollte haben alle lebenden Nachfahren Gryffindors zu töten. Es wird außerdem angenommen, dass in beiden Blutlinien ungewöhnliche, magisch starke Kraft vererbt wurden. Jedoch ist bisher noch keine dieser Theorien bewiesen._

_Die Blitzbriefe, geschrieben mit schmerzhaftem Verlangen und Leid, in absolut unglaublicher Prosa. _

_Sie alle wurden adressiert „an Blitz"- offensichtlich eine Andeutung für Potters berühmte, blitzförmige, Narbe. _

_Viele prominente Literaturkritiker in der Zauberergesellschaft, eingeschlossen Marthe Nitson, haben die Briefe als „wahrscheinlich die schönste Magische Literatur aller Zeiten", beschrieben._

_Der Autor jedoch bleibt ein Mysterium._

_Diese unbekannte und offensichtlich sehr wichtige Person in Harry Potters Leben, verbunden mit dem romantischen Inhalt der Briefe selbst, haben viele Versuche die Identität von Potters mysteriösem Liebhaber aufzudecken, gestartet._

_Insgesamt gibt es zwei Haupttheorien zu der Identität dieser Person. Henry Phereson nimmt an, dass Virginia Weasley, Tochter des berühmten Mitglied des Orden des Phönix Arthur und Schwester von Potters besten Freund Ronald, der Autor ist. _

_Seine Annahme beruht größtenteils auf den bekannten, dokumentarischen Fakt, dass Virginia in Potter verliebt war. Nachdem ich jedoch in diese Annahme weiter investiert hatte, glaube ich dass ihre Liebe unerwidert gewesen war. In weiterer Nichtübereinstimmung muss ich den Fakt anmerken, dass alle 42 dieselbe Heimlichkeiten auf zeigen, als __**müsste**_

Hannah Iveston publizierte ihre Theorie in dem Buch "Blitz Schläge" von 2709, dass der mysteriöse Autor Potters enge Freundin Hermine Granger war. Sie hob ebenfalls die Geheimhaltung der Briefe hervor und nahm an, dass sie auf den Fakt, dass Hermine zu dieser Zeit eine Beziehung mit Ronald Weasley hatte (beide überlebten die Bermodsey Schlacht und heirateten kurz darauf), beruhte. Dies jedoch erscheint mir ebenfalls nicht richtig. Die Beziehung der drei Gefährten –immer wieder bezeichnet als das „Traumteam", bei einigen zynischen Ordensmitglieder- wurde gut aufgezeichnet und es gibt absolut keinen Beweis dass Harry und Hermine etwas anderes als ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis hatten.

Okay. Der letzte Absatz war ein wenig melodramatisch, aber es für einen ersten Entwurf war es gar nicht schlecht. Iris Henderson streckte sich und flexierte ihre schmerzende Hand.

„Oh man, bist du immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Will sie, vom Sofa auf dem er ausgestreckt lag. Er war Iris Wohnungsgenosse, bester Freund und gelegentlichem Resonanzboden; falls er Lust dazu hatte.

Iris zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das ist **wichtig**", sagte sie. „Ich schreibe darüber in meinem nächsten Buch und es mag mich Jahre kosten, aber ich bin fest entschlossen."

„Lass mich raten.", seufzte Will überdramatisch. „Irgend so eine alte, langweilige Schlacht."

„Nein.", erwiderte Iris. „Ich habe mich dazu entschieden herauszufinden wer die Blitzbriefe schrieb."

Will knurrte und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand. „Liebling, **nein**. Nicht **noch** ein Ereignis das vor **Jahrhunderte** stattfand und um das niemanden mehr interessiert."

„**Ich** interessiere mich dafür.", zischte Iris hitzig. „Genauso wie viele andere!"

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Will fort, als hatte sie nichts gesagt und wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft „Ich dachte sie haben das Puzzle gelöst. Dieser Freund… Hermine. Ich dachte sie wäre es."

„Das ist nur eine Theorie.", meinte Iris. „Und ich glaube es einfach nicht. Du hast die Blitzbriefe doch gelesen, oder Will?"

„Natürlich habe ich das!", erwiderte Will sofort. Er mochte vielleicht faul sein, er mochte auch den Beruf seiner besten Freundin niedermachen, aber er würde **niemals** zugeben schlecht informiert zu sein. „Dazu haben wir in Rosemount ein ganzes Jahr an diesem verdammten Ding gearbeitet."

„Nun, dann solltest du **wissen** dass es offensichtlich nicht Hermine Granger oder Virginia Weasley gewesen war. Nein, definitiv nicht."

„Du willst dieses Buch doch nur aus Prestige machen.", provozierte Will sie, nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren.

„Das tue ich ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin interessiert. Nicht dass Ansehen nicht gut wäre…"

„Und du bist in Harry Potter verknallt.", fuhr Will fort.

Iris seufzte ergeben. „Das bin ich ganz sicher nicht.", erwiderte sie. „Das wäre eher dein Fall."

Das zumindest war die Wahrheit. Letztes Jahr hatte Will ein seltenes Photo von einem ungefähr 20 Jahre alten Harry Potter gesehen, bezeichnete ihn als göttlich und vergrößerte das Foto so das es die gesamte Wand der Wohnung bedeckt hatte. Iris begutachtete as Foto nun reuevoll.

„Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du damit Karriere machen kannst, Iris.", fuhr Will mit schleppender Stimme fort und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Es ist so langweilig und überhaupt Jahre her. In Gottes Namen, sie haben damals sogar noch Zauberstäbe gebraucht. "

Iris seufzte

Sie war 24 und teilte ihre Wohnung mit Will Self in der Winkelgasse nun schon drei Jahre. Iris war Historikerin und schrieb ausschließlich über die dunkle Zeit. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie es geliebt Geschichten aus dieser Zeit von ihrer Großmutter zu hören. Die Lichtseite und Albus Dumbledore und natürlich Harry Potter, wer sie zum Sieg geführt hatte. Sie liebte es über diese Zeit zu hören die sich so altertümlich und irgendwie sehr edel anhörte. Und, wie Will gesagt hatte, eine Zeit in der sie immer noch Zauberstäbe benutzt hatten.

Nachdem Iris mit 18 Jahren die Schule Rosemount für Magische Künste verlassen hatte, startete sie sofort ihr erstes Buch. In dem Kalten Dachboden ihres Zuhauses, sauerschmeckende Äpfel essend und eingewickelt in einen alten Pullover, schrieb sie ihr erstes Buch in weniger als einem Jahr. Der Titel „Ihre Wurzeln findend", ging es über Britaniens Magische Gesellschaft und seine Versuche die Gesellschaft wieder aufzubauen. Iris hatte eine Leidenschaft dafür Geschichte lebendig werden zu lassen und das Buch war gut aufgenommen worden. Gefolgt waren zwei weitere: „Tom", über Voldemort, seinen Hintergrund und was ihn dazu bewegt hatte böse zu werden und „Dunkle Tage- Siege und Niederlagen", wo jede Schlacht der dunklen Zeit detailreich beschrieben worden war. Das war es auch, wo sie sich das erste Mal für Harry Potter interessierte.

Will tat nichts. Will war sehr vornehm. Er kam aus einer reichen Familie und hatte genug Geld um bequem ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen Arbeit zu leben. Er war ein fauler Sack und das obwohl Iris so hart arbeitete. Sie würde immer wieder mit den Augen rollen, sollte er seine Meinung offen aussprechen.

Iris rollte wegen vielen Dingen die Augen. Im Speziellen wenn ihre Mutter, diese liebe, süße, naive Frau- sie unschuldig fragen würde, wann Will endlich eine richtige Frau aus ihr machen würde. Iris konnte niemals erklären warum dies ziemlich unwahrscheinlich wäre –na, sagen wir komplett unwahrscheinlich - das Will jemals irgendjemanden heiraten würde.(oder zumindest irgendein Mädchen). Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr Vater ihrer Mutter möglichst bald die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„So, was glaubst du denn wer es ist, Irie?", fragte Will „Und wie genau stellst du dir vor zu beweisen wer es ist, wenn es niemand für über zweihundert Jahren geschafft hat."

Sie lächelte leicht. „Jeder, der in diese Sache investiert hat, machte einen Fehler.", sagte Iris, begierig ihre Idee zu teilen. „Sie haben nur die Wörter nach Informationen abgesucht, nicht den Text. Ich werde die **originalen** Blitzbriefe lesen. Da mag es vielleicht etwas geben, was mir einen Hinweis gibt…"

„Und warum genau bist du so sicher, dass es eine Frau war?", fragte Will und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist es **irgendjemanden** jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht einfach ein Mann gewesen war?"

„Nicht **jeder** ist ein Mann, Will.", erwiderte Iris kopfschüttelnd.

„Was für eine Schande, nicht?", seufzte Will.

Iris verdrehte wieder die Augen.


	2. Blitzbriefe II

**Die Blitzbriefe II**

Im folgenden Monat machte Iris sich auf den Weg in Hogarth Museum, einen großen, alten Steingebäude, in welchem der Großteil der magischen Artefakte aus der dunklen Zeit ausgestellt waren.

Es hatte sie drei Wochen gebraucht um die Erlaubnis von der Ratsversammlung zu bekommen, um die originalen Blitzbriefe sehen zu können. Die Ratsversammlung war sehr empfindlich wenn es darum ging wer ihre kostbaren Artefakte sehen durfte; erst recht wenn sie so wichtig und angesehen waren wie die Blitzbriefe. Doch nach ziemlichem hin und her wurde Iris Anfrage (wenn auch unwillig) akzeptiert.  
Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war Iris nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Museum. Das Archiv wurde von Kobolden geleitet und diese nahmen ihren Job sehr ernst. Iris wusste dass sie vor der dunklen Zeit, die größte Zaubererbank in ganz Britannien geleitet hatten und nun beschützten sie die Artefakte genauso heftig wie damals ihre Schätze.

Iris hatte das Archiv natürlich schon für ihre ersten drei Bücher ausreichend benutzt und obwohl sie ein häufig gesehener Gast war, beäugten die Kobolde sie immer noch misstrauisch. Häufig genug hatte sie Texte gelesen, als sich ein kalkulierendes bärtiges Gesicht sich über eines der Bücherregale gelehnt hatte, nur um sicher zugehen dass sie auch nichts Falsches tat. Es machte Iris ziemlich nervös.

Sie hatte gerade ihre akzeptiertes Anfrageformular einem der Kobolde (Welcher sie mit einem misstrauisch Blick gedankt hatte) abgegeben, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und eine Stimme fragte: „Entschuldigen sie, … sind Sie Miss Henderson?"

Iris drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes, von dem sie sich sicher war ihn niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben. Er sah ein paar Jahre alter aus als sie, hatte große, blaue Augen, dunkle, braune Haar und das Gesicht mit Sommersprossen überzogen.

„Ja…!", erwiderte sie verwirrt.

Der Mann lächelte sie an. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen.", lachte er. „Sie kennen mich nicht und haben sicherlich auch nicht meinen Namen oder etwas Ähnliches vergessen. Ich bin Royal Deayton und arbeite im Büro für antike Artefakte dieses Museums hier. Ich habe Sie von dem Foto auf ihren Büchern wiedererkannt- so bin ich einfach rübergekommen um Ihnen zu sagen wie sehr ich alle drei genossen habe."

„Oh! Nun…danke!", Iris war noch immer jung genug um rot zu werden, sollte man sie loben.

„So, an was arbeiten Sie gerade?", fuhr Royal fort.

„Nun, ich bin hier um mir die Blitzbriefe für meine nächstes Buch anzusehen."

„Wirklich? Wie faszinierend. Versuchen Sie das Mysterium zu lösen? Ich hatte schon immer einen weichen Punkt für die Briefe. Sie scheinen die erste Sache zu sein, die die Leute endlich realisieren ließ, dass die berühmteste Person aus der Dunklen Zeit wirklich Real war, ein lebendes Individuum, nicht einfach nur ein Name."

„Genau!", stimme Iris zu. Zumindest einer, der sie verstand. „Dem stimme ich vollkommen zu."

„Ich habe mir das schon gedacht, von der Art Ihrer Schreibweise.", lächelte Royal zurück. „Ähm, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Die Arbeit ruft. Ich hoffe ich sehe Sie bald wieder, Miss Henderson."

„Auf Wiedersehen und… Danke."

Mit einem freundlichen Wink, war Royal gegangen und Iris, widmete, mit einem Lächeln, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den ziemlich übelgelaunt dreinschauenden Kobolden zu. Unnötig zu sagen, das diese nicht zurücklächelten.

* * *

„JA! DER HIMMEL SEI GEDANKT!"

Iris sprang einen Meter in die Luft und verstreute die ziemlich fragilen Blitzbriefe fast überall in der Gegend, als eine Stimme von einem dunklen Ecken des Archivs förmlich schrie.

Iris umklammerte ihre Brust. Wer war diese Person, dass sie sich erlaubte zu schreien, wenn andere Menschen versuchten zu arbeiten? Dieser Mann hatte eine gehörige Standpauke verdient!  
Sie stand von ihrem ziemlich unbequemen Schreibtisch auf und ging Säulen, dem deutlichen wenn bruchstückhaften Gemurmel nach:

„Der dritte von Links, ja… das ist es… nun die beiden- ja! Es stimmt alles!"

Iris ging um die Ecke und stand plötzlich Royal Deayton gegenüber, welcher umgeben von einem Ozean aus alten Fotographien, die ihnen alle freundlich zuwinkten. Als Iris Deayton fröhliches Gesicht sah, konnte sie einfach nicht länger böse auf ihn sein.

„Miss Henderson!", rief er aus und grinste dabei breit. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, wenn ich Sie gestört habe! Es ist nur- dass ich glaube ein früheres Foto von Ron und Hermine Weasley gefunden zu haben."

„Wirklich?", antwortete Iris nun interessiert. Es gab viele Fotos von Hermines und Rons späteren Leben, alt und grau und umgeben von vielen Kindern. Iris wusste allerdings nur von zwei verbliebenen Bildern ihres früheren Lebens und beide waren ziemlich beschädigt.

„Ja! Ich habe die Briefe, die Ron Hermine in ihrem ersten Jahr im Orden geschickt hatte, noch einmal gelesen –Sie wissen sicherlich welche, die in denen sie sich über den letzten Sommer im Fuchsbau unterhalten haben und wie glücklich sie auf den Fotos mit Charles, vollkommen genesen von dem Lichthaus Überfall und Bill der auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, ausgesehen haben. Nun, Sie werden es wohl nicht wissen, aber Daniel Lawrence, ein Top Reseacher in meiner Abteilung, fand vor einigen Monaten ein Foto mit Bill Weasley, als er noch immer für die Gringotts Bank in den '90 gearbeitet hatte."

„Ja, ich glaube ich habe davon schon einmal was gehört.", erwiderte Iris nachdenklich.

„Auf jeden Fall wusste ich, dass es reine Spekulation war, entschied mich aber dafür die Unterlagen der Fotografien noch einmal durchzuschauen, um zu sehen ob die in den Briefen erwähnten Bilder noch immer existieren. Es hat mich zwei Monate gekostet, aber dass war es wert. Schau!"

Royal schob Iris das Foto in Hand. Sie betrachtete es nachdenklich. Es zeigte eine Familie, eine die sie schon hundertmal auf anderen Bildern gesehen hatte. Das Archiv hatte tausende von Fotos aus der dunklen Zeit, das Problem war nur, dass niemand wusste wer die Leute auf ihnen waren und ob sie den Krieg überlebt hatten.

Hier waren vier Menschen aufgezeichnet, drei mit schimmerndem, rotem Haar. Ein Junge, welcher aussah als wäre er in Iris Alter, saß auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte der Szene, das Bein offensichtlich verletzt und auf einem Stuhl abgelegt. Ein anderer, etwas älter aussehender Mann mit langen roten Haaren die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, redete mit ihm und schaute nicht in die Kamera. Dann saßen, im Fordergrund zwei wesentlich jüngere Leute: ein strahlender Junge mit demselben Haar wie die anderen Beiden und ein ziemlich hübsches Mädchen mit lockigem, braunem Haar. Sie hielten sich an der Hand und lächelten in die Kamera.

„Sind… Sind sie das?", fragte Iris verwundert, berührte sie das Foto zögernd mit den Fingern.

„Ja.", erwiderte Royal weich. „Sie waren wohl um und bei 18."

Genau dann änderte sich die Haltung von Junge und Mädchen. Sie schauten nun auf die andere Seite des Fotos, offensichtlich auf jemand anderen. Der Junge (Ron?) winkte zu der noch ungesehenen Person und das Mädchen seufzte verärgert.

Iris und Royal keuchten erschrocken auf, bei dem was als nächstes passierte.

Ein weiterer Junge kam zögernd auf das Bild. Er schaute ein wenig schüchtern drein, grinste freudig, den Kopf nach unten, ohne in die Kamera zu schauen. Er sah anders aus, als auf den Bildern die Iris von ihm gesehen hatte, als er älter, vom Krieg gezeichnet, kalkulierter und gefährlicher gewesen war. Aber Iris erkannte das Gesicht.

Es war Harry Potter.

Sie, Iris Henderson, hielt gerade, das erst gefundene und wohl älteste Foto von Harry Potter in den Händen, welches es jemals gegeben hatte.

„Nun," meinte Royal erschüttert. „**Das** hatte ich nicht erwartet."

* * *

„Sie haben sich sicherlich gefragt, warum ich so aufgeregt war, als ich das Foto fand", meinte Royal ein paar Stunden später kleinlaut.

Nachdem sie beide, für Jahre wie es schien, auf das Bild gestarrt hatten, war Royal verschwunden um es dem Kommissions- Abgeordneten des Museums zu zeigen und Iris war, ziemlich ungern, zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit zurückgekehrt. Allerdings hatten sie sich vorher darauf geeinigt, sich später noch zum Tee zu treffen um darüber zu diskutieren was genau passiert war.

Und da waren sie nun.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Iris wahrheitsgemäß. „Das Foto beinhaltet drei der berühmtesten Personen aus der dunklen Zeit. Es war vergessen für über hunderte von Jahren. **Jeder** wäre … überwältigt gewesen."

„Es ist so- nun, vor über vier Jahren, hatte ich den Blutrückverfolgungsspruch über mich sprechen lassen. Nur aus Spaß, wissen Sie- und die Medihexe entdeckte dabei, aus Zufall, das ich irgendwie mit Hermine und Ron Verwandt bin."

„Wirklich?", keuchte Iris. „Wie interessant!"

Royals Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Ich weiß"erwiderte er. „Mein ganzes Leben habe ich über diese Personen gelesen, ich habe die letzten zehn Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht mehr über sie herauszufinden und plötzlich war ich mit zwei richtigen Helden aus der dunklen Zeit, den besten Freunden von Harry Potter, verwandt und die ganze Zeit hatte keine Ahnung davon."

„Weißt du inwiefern genau du mit ihnen verwandt bist?", fragte Iris nach einer Weile.

„Nein", erwiderte Royal. „Zumindest noch nicht. Ich habe zwar meine Ahnenreihe untersucht, aber es war so lange her und die Berichte sind so lückenhaft. Zur Zeit der Restauration hatte die magische Gesellschaft wichtigere Dinge zu tun als die Komplettierung von Berichten. Aber ich mache langsam Fortschritte. Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus? Sie versuchen den Schreiber der Blitz Briefe ausfindig zu machen, oder? Denken sie also es war nicht Hermine?"

„Gewiss nicht! Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie diese Theorie so berühmt werden konnte."

„Dem stimme ich zu", pflichtete Royal ihr bei. „Ich nehme an, dass der Romantiker in mir es bevorzugt zu glauben das Ron und Hermine glücklich verheiratet waren und nachdem ich ihren Hintergrund intensiver zurückverfolgt habe, scheint dieser Anhaltspunkt in diese Richtung zu zeigen. Sie hatten sechs Kinder zusammen- verstehen sie, die beiden schienen so glücklich und lebten so lange zusammen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie die ganze Zeit in eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit Harry verwickelt gewesen war und dann einfach Ron heiratete."

„Das denke ich auch nicht.", erwiderte Iris. „Und ich denke genauso wenig, dass es Virginia gewesen war."

„Was ist dann ihre Theorie?"

„Es muss jemand gewesen sein der geheimnisvoll, akribisch und vorsichtig gewesen war. Sie wissen, dass die Briefe sich niemals auf irgendjemand spezifischen beziehen, so blieb die Identität des Schreibers immer ein Mysterium. Die Briefe selbst enthalten ebenfalls keinen Hinweis darüber wer sie geschickt hatte oder was diese Person tat. Beide hatten wahrscheinlich Angst davor, dass ihre Beziehung ans Tageslicht kam, aber ich denke, wegen der Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Briefen, dass diese Angst sehr real, wahrscheinlich sogar Lebensgefährlich gewesen war."

„Sehr gut", meinte Royal, offensichtlich ziemlich beeindruckt. „Aber wie genau gedenken sie herauszufinden wer es war?"

„Auf zwei Arten", lächelte Iris. „Indem ich die Briefe … und zwischen den Zeilen lese."


	3. Blitzbriefe III

**Die Blitzbriefe III**

„Irie! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du berühmt bist?", schrie Will am nächsten morgen, als er, mit eine Kopie der Morgenzeitung in den Händen, aufgebracht in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Mmph!", erwiderte Iris und zog ein Kissen über ihren Kopf.

„Steh auf, Liebling und schau dir das an! Du bist auf der Titelseite! Offensichtlich haben sie im Moment nichts Besseres zu berichten…"

Wills letzte Worte kamen endlich bei Iris an und schnell, nach der Zeitung greifend, stand sie auf.

Auf der Titelseite stand:

_**Seltene Fotografie von Harry Potter gefunden!**_

Zwischen den Zeilen der Schlagzeile waren Foto von ihr, von Royal Deayton und das besagte Foto Harry Potters verstreut. Iris begann zu lesen:

_Ein wichtiges, historisches Artefakt wurde gestern in den Archiven des Hogarth Museums entdeckt. Royal Deayton, in der Abteilung für Antike Artefakte angestellt, machte den Fund._

_Die Fotografie zeigt mehrere berühmte Personen aus der dunklen Zeit, unter ihnen Ron und Hermine Weasley, ebenso wie zwei Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens William und Charles Weasley können darauf gesehen werden. Aber was wahrscheinlich das Bedeutungsvollste dieser Entdeckung ist, dass auch Harry Potter darauf ist._

_Diese Tatsache war nicht klar, bis Iris Henderson, berühmte Historiker- und Schreiberin, Potter sah, welcher ungewöhnlich unwillig in der Fotografie erschien. Miss Henderson befand sich zufällig zu genau der Zeit der Entdeckung in den Archiven. _

_Michael Thomas, Vorsitzender der Abteilung für Antike Artefakte, sagte gestern: „Dies ist eine sehr wichtige Entdeckung. Diese Fotografie zeigt einen sehr jungen Harry Potter, er dürfte gerade erst 18 Jahre alt sein. Damit ist dies die älteste Fotografie von Harry Potter die bisher gefunden wurde."_

_Die Autoren fragen sich welche anderen unbezahlbaren Kleinstgegenstände der Geschichte noch in den Archiven darauf warten entdeckt zu werden und wie viele aus Unvorsichtigkeit und Missachtung verlegt wurden._

„Oh nein!", erwiderte Iris jämmerlich und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. „Die Kobolde werden diesen Absatz überhaupt nicht mögen **und** mein Name steht auch noch darin. Sie werden mich für immer hassen…"

„Oh, du bist einfach zufällig da?", erwiderte Will. „Wie unglücklich. Wer ist dieser Royal Typ? Der Name ist schrecklich, aber er sieht ziemlich gut aus- Iris! Ich kann nicht glauben dass du rot wirst. Sieht ja ganz so aus, als ob die süße, kleine Iris einen **Freund** hat!"

„Er ist nicht mein verdammter Freund!", knurrte Iris zurück. „Er ist zu… sprunghaft. Ich hab nur Tee mit ihm getrunken, okay?"

„Tee? Du hast eine Stunde aus deinem Ich-bin-so-beschäftigt-plan raus genommen um mit Royal Deayton Tee zu trinken? Das muss lieeebe sein! Wann heiratet ihr?"

„Halt die Klappe, Will! Zumindest habe ich mich nicht in einen Typen verliebt, der schon seit Jahrhunderten tot ist."

„Okay, vergiss das!", erwiderte Will schnell und wechselte das Thema. „Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du in die Zeitung kommst?"

„Weil ich es nicht **wusste**.", bereute Iris. „Und ich habe dir letzte Nacht von dem Foto erzählt. Du warst nur einfach zu betrunken um dich jetzt noch daran zu erinnern!"

„War ich _nicht_!"

* * *

Nachdem Will ihr endlich für die Anschuldigung dass er betrunken gewesen war, verziehen hatte, konnte Iris ihm aus von ihren letzten Hinweisen zur die Lösung der Blitzbriefe erzählen.

„Also, ich habe das Pergament sorgfältig untersucht.", meinte sie langsam. „Dazu habe ich einige magische Tests durchgeführt, als die Kobolde nicht geschaut hatten. Es sieht demnach ganz danach aus, als wäre das Pergament ziemlich dick, von guter Qualität und extrem teuer-"

„Und was genau soll uns das sagen?", unterbrach sie Will gelangweilt.

„Das der Schreiber offensichtlich reich war!", schnappte Iris zurück. „Wenn sie, in Kriegszeiten, ein so teures Schreibpapier auftreiben konnte, dann ist es ziemlich sicher, dass sie private Einkommen gehabt hatten. Einkommen die nicht von einem Job oder dem Orden gekommen waren. Sie war unabhängig wohlhabend."

„Das schließt Hermine Granger **und** Virginia Weasley aus.", sagte Will und sah plötzlich interessiert drein.

„Präzise.", gab Iris triumphierend zurück. „Ich hab auch ein paar Test an der Tinte gemacht. Denn auch wenn sie schon ziemlich ausgeblichen ist, wissen wir jetzt das sie einmal strahlend grün gewesen war- Smaragdgrün. Der Autor selbst spricht davon. Sie schrieb, dass die Tinte zu Harry´s Augen passte."

„Blurgh! Ich glaube mir wird schlecht,", keuchte Will und verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist ziemlich romantisch!", fuhr Iris hitzig fort. „Davon ab beinhaltet die Tinte Rückstände von Flohpulver."

„Was- das alte Zeug, was sie damals benutzt haben um zu reisen?"

„Ja. Es war in der Tinte von Brief 32 und da die Briefe andeuten, dass der Autor zu der Zeit zu Hause gewesen war-"

„Ist es fast sicher, dass der Autor aus einer magischen und keiner Muggelfamilie kam.", beendete Will.

„Siehst du? Ich wusste, du würdest einen guten Detektiv abgeben, wenn du es versuchtest."

„So, zusammenfassend, suchen wir nach einem reichen Mädchen mit magischer Abstammung, welche Angst davor hatte mit Potter erwischt zu werden."

„Und ihren eigenen Ländereien.", fügte Iris hinzu.

Will schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Woher hast du denn die Idee her?", knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Von der Geschichte!", grinste Iris. „Ehrlich Will, du weißt auch gar nichts. Brief 32 wurde 2010 geschrieben, richtig?"

„Wenn du das sagst.", erwiderte Will ziemlich beleidigt.

„Und was passierte 2010? Komm schon, bringt deinen Kopf zurück nach Rosemount, Will."

Will verzog angestrengt das Gesicht und es sah aus als würde er Schmerzen haben. „Da war.. irgendein Kampf?", fragte Will vorsichtig.

Iris verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht bloß irgendein Kampf, Will, und nicht mal nur irgendeine Schlacht! Es war das _Tottham Massaker_!"

„Äh…"

„Es war einer der größten Siege der dunklen Seite! Sie hatten das Licht komplett auseinander gerissen und über Tausend Hexen und Zauberer getötet! Jeder der die Licht Seite unterstützt hatte, musste sein Zu hause verlassen und in geschützte Häuser ziehen! Außer man besaß eigene, magische Ländereien, welche mit Bannen und Zaubern über Jahrhunderte belegt waren. Denn hätten die Todesser nicht eindringen können."

„Aber Irie- wir wissen nicht genau wann in 2010 der Brief geschrieben wurde, oder? Es hätte genauso gut vor dem Massaker gewesen sein können."

„Aber in dem Brief, schreibt der Autor über „Die vorhergegangene Tragödie". Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich auf Tottham bezieht."

„Da gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit, Iris.", erwiderte Will ziemlich verschlagen. „Bist du sicher, dass das Mädchen auf der Seite des Lichts war? Sicher, dass sie nicht ein Todesser war?"

„Sei doch nicht so verdammt lächerlich, Will.", zischte Iris. „Denkst du wirklich, dass **Harry Potter** etwas mit einem Todesser gehabt hatte?"

„Okay, okay", murmelte Will. „Wir suchen also nach einem reichen Mädchen, mit eigenen Ländereien und einer magischen Familie. Hey, das hört sich doch nach einem richtigen Fang an, oder? Wenn sie ihre eigenen Ländereien hatte, war sie wahrscheinlich ein „Reinblut", wie sie das damals genannt hatten…"

„Siehst du!", rief Iris glücklich aus. „Wir sind schon auf halber Strecke. Mal ehrlich, wie schwer kann das schon sein?"

* * *

Die Antwort dazu war: sogar sehr schwer.

Die Aufzeichnungen dieser Zeit, wie Royal sie beschrieben hatte, waren sehr lückenhaft. Fast kaum Informationen über die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren verzeichnet worden, im Falle dass sie in die Hand des Feindes fallen würden. Die Patil- Zwillinge, obwohl Reinblüter und ziemlich wohlhabend, hatten keine eigenen Ländereien. Genauso wenig Susan Bones. Da waren zwar noch viele anderen mögliche Kandidaten; aber sie alle stellten sich als Fehlzündungen heraus. Für einige Wochen, war Iris fast sicher, dass der Autor Magdalene Fairhurst gewesen war, bis sie ihren Namen unter den Toten von 2012 fand. Alle anderen Nachforschungen hatten, gute drei Monate gebraucht und noch immer hatte sie keine Antwort gefunden. Die Sache schien hoffnungslos.

Sie war gerade dabei den siebten Brief noch einmal durchzulesen. Immer nach einem Hinweis suchend, irgendetwas, was ihr weiterhelfen und sie aus dem Loch in dem sie sich befand heraus helfen konnte. Dies war der Brief der offenbarte, dass die grüne Tinte extra ausgesucht worden war- den Teil den Will so schrecklich fand. Sie las einen Absatz, in der seltsamen abgeschrägten und leicht aristokratischen Handschrift:

„Es ist von uns Beiden, meine Liebe."

_Was?_, dachte Iris, _sollte das heißen? Dass sie beide grüne Augen hatten? Das sie beide… das sie beide was? Sie beide hatten grün? Was konnte der Autor damit nur meinen?_

Ihre müden, brennenden Augen landeten auf dem Buch "Die Schultage des Jungen der lebte", eines von vielen anderen Büchern, die auf dem Tisch verteilt waren. Es war unachtsam offen gelassen worden und zeigte die erste Seite: Die, die das antike Hogwarts Wappen zeigte. Das Schild. Das helle grün in einem Viertel von ihm.

Iris starrte das Schild für mehrere Sekunden an. Dann erstarrte sie und versuchte sich an etwas, in den weit entfernten Teilen ihres Kopfes, zu erinnern. Plötzlich griff sie nach der Kopie von einem der Briefe, blätterte die abgegriffenen Seiten des Buches auf die Stelle des zwanzigsten Briefes und begann zu lesen:

_Auf den ersten Blick, sehen wir immer so aus, als würden wir kämpfen. Du knurrst wütend und ich streckte dir die Zunge heraus. Aber schau näher hin, du wirst sehen, dass ich lächele und du schaust auch nicht ganz so grimmig aus wie angenommen. In Wahrheit, verlässt du deinen originalem, vorgesehenen Platz und kommst näher zu mir, immer näher. Es ist alles in deutlichen Hinweisen versteckt. Natürlich, genauso wie wir auch."_

Iris starrte. Sie – jeder- hatte immer angenommen, dass sich dieser Abschnitt auf ein schon längst zerstörte Fotografie von ihnen beiden bezog, aber könnte es- mehr als das sein? In deutlichen Hinweisen versteckt? Was war ein deutlicheres Zeichen als das Schulwappen von Hogwarts? Harry- Harry war der Löwe darin- ein Mitglied vom Hause Gryffindor und vielleicht Verwandter von Gryffindor selbst. Und der Autor- streckte ihre Zunge heraus- die Schlange, das Symbol vom Hause Slytherin. Es war grün. So wie Harrys Augen. Es **war** von ihnen beiden, dann…

Ein Slytherin, also? Und, wie das Schild, versteckt in deutlichen Hinweisen?


	4. Blitzbriefe IV

**Vielen Dank an all die Kommentare die zu der Geschichte geschrieben wurde, ich freue mich über jedes Einzige. ebenfalls danke, dass ich auf die Fehler aufmerksam gemacht wurde, es stimmt. Obwohl das Ganze vorher zu einer Beta gegangen ist, scheint diese leider auf sowas überhaupt nicht geachtet zu haben -.- sollte jemand sich für diesen Job geeignet fühlen, würde ich mich freuen wenn er/sie sich bei mir per mail meldet. **

**Allerdings erwarte ich, dann auch, dass die Geschichten wirklich korrigiert werden und nicht einfach nur überlesen werden. Sollte dies nicht erfüllt werden korrigiere ich sie lieber selber. Denn ich brauche ein/e Beta der mir Arbeit abnimmt und nicht noch mehr macht, indem ich die korrgierte Arbeit immer wieder durchsehen muss, nachdem ich sie vorher abgeschickt habe.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen  
Drake**

PS: es folgt noch ein Kapitel, dannn ein kurzer Epilog und ein Schnipsel.

**Die Blitzbriefe IV  
**

Den nächsten Tag, stand Iris sehr früh auf und hetzte wortwörtlich zu der größten Bibliothek in der Winkelgasse. Sie kam an, kurz nachdem der Laden aufgemacht hatte und war schon bald dabei die riesige Abteilung der Dunklen Zeit abzusuchen. Sie brauchte irgendetwas über die Personen aus der dunklen Zeit, die auch in Slytherin gewesen waren.

Nach einer halben Stunde Durchsuchen des beträchtlichen Angebotes, musste Iris zugeben, dass es nur wenige Informationen über das Haus Slytherin im Allgemeinen, ganz zu schweigen von den Leuten welche es einmal besucht hatten, gab. Endlich, ihren Stolz herunterschluckend, fragte sie ziemlich reuig den Bediensteten um Hilfe.

Die Frau schaute sie ziemlich beeindruckt drein, als sie erfuhr, dass Iris Henderson in _ihrem_ Shop war und _sie_ etwas Frage; bis sie hörte, **was** Iris von ihr wollte.

„Mitglieder aus Slytherin?", fragte sie und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand langsam. „Was, das alte Haus, das in dem Voldemort war? Warum sollten Sie etwas darüber wissen wollen? Sie waren alle böse oder nicht?"

„Nun, nur weil Voldemort böse und in Slytherin gewesen war, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob wir jeden der ebenfalls dort war, abschreiben könne, oder?", erwiderte Iris sanft.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, Miss Henderson.", meinte die Frau, sich offensichtlich angegriffen fühlend. „Ich wiederhole nur das, was man mir gesagt hat…"

„Probleme? Ah, Miss Henderson- eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen."

Es war Royal Deayton.

„Oh! Guten Morgen Mr. Deayton," meinte die Hilfskraft und wurde leicht rot. „Ein wundervoll Tag, nicht?"

„Ganz sicher, Miss Reilly. Aber, ich konnte mir nicht helfen und habe einen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen, Miss Henderson-"

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Iris."

„Dank… dank dir. Und du kannst dasselbe tun. Äh- ich meine natürlich nicht mich Iris zu nennen, weil das wäre nicht sehr… ich meine, nenn mich Roy."

Iris hätte schwören könne, dass Mr. D-Roy gerade leicht rot geworden war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du nach Informationen über Slytherin suchst, Iris. Nun, ich möchte mich nicht in ihr Geschäft einmischen, Miss Reilly, aber ich kenn da einen kleinen, nicht allzu weit entfernten Buchladen, die vielleicht das hätten wonach du suchst. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich dahin bringen…."

„Das wäre wunderbar, von dir. Wenn du nicht zu viel zu tun hast, meine ich.", erwiderte Iris erfreut.

„Natürlich nicht. Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Reilly." Roy verbeugte sich leicht vor der Freu, die Klingel läutete und sie hatten den Shop schon verlassen.

Iris war gerade dabei zu fragen, wo dieses Geschäft war, als sie bemerkte das Roy sich ziemlich seltsam benahm. Er schaute sich auf der Straße um, die Augen zusammengezogen, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff und sie in eine Seitenstraße zog.

„Roy!" Iris versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. „Was machst du da?"

Roy schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Der Laden ist nicht wirklich in der Winkelgasse.", flüsterte er.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun,… er ist mehr oder weniger- etwas weiter abseits. Im- Unten in der Friedhofsgasse um genau zu sein. Am besten ist es, wenn wir nicht dabei beobachtete werden, wie wir dorthin gehen."

Iris schaute ihn abschätzend an. Royal Deayton, tat etwas Fragwürdiges? Er tat etwas was nicht hundertprozentig süß und leuchtend war? Hier hatten wir ja eine ganz neue Seite entdeckt! Sie war ziemlich beeindruckt.

„Was genau verkauft dieser Laden?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Roy sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, als er merkte, dass sie keinen Aufstand machte. „Ich wusste dass du kein Problem damit haben würdest! Es ist auch nichts zu schreckliches, wirklich. Der Buchladen verkauft lediglich seltenere Bücher aus der dunklen Zeit- Dinge die man für gewöhnlich nicht überall findet."

„Das hört sich ja genau nachdem an, wonach ich suche. Lass uns gehen."

* * *

Das Geschäft war klein, dunkel und staubig, dazu klingelte eine nicht wirklich freudige kleine Glocke, wenn man die Tür öffnete.

Iris ging direkt zu dem nächsten liegendem Alten Regal, welches voll gestopft mit alten Büchern war. „Die meisten dieser Titel habe ich noch nie gehört.", bemerkte sie und berührte mehrere mit den Fingern.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Die Stimme war so nahe und der Atem so heiß an ihrem Ohr, das Iris erschrocken einen Satz nach vorne machte und dabei fast mit dem Regal zusammen stieß.

Sie wirbelte herum und stand Kopf an Kopf mit einem großen, aber alten Mann, welcher tiefe Falten hatte, seltsam hellblaue Augen und eine feine Linie weißer Haare auf dem Kopf.

„Ah, Professor Ricci.", sagte Roy und ging einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich dachte ich bringe die junge Dame hier mit – sie sucht Informationen über die damaligen Schüler von Slytherin im dunklen Zeitalter."

Der Mann ließ ein lautes Lachen ertönen welches sich schnell in ein Husten verwandelte. „_Slytherin_, sagst du? Das ist sehr… ungewöhnlich. Hab nicht viel von denen."

Er gab nicht mehr Informationen preis und nach einer unangenehmen Stille versuchte Roy es noch einmal. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Bücher zu diesem Thema?"

„Und warum sollte die Kleine solche Informationen haben wollen?" Professor Ricci richtete seine seltsamen Augen auf Iris.

„Ich schreibe ein Buch.", wagte sie zu sagen.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten änderte sich der Ausdruck des Professors in ein unschönes Stirnrunzeln. „Schreibst noch mehr Lügen über sie, hm?", knurrte er. „Wie man sie alle hätten töten sollen, nicht?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", erwiderte Iris nervös.

Professor Ricci nickte auf eine Art und Weise, die klar machte dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte. „Ich bin sicher, ich bin sicher. Lass mich dir etwas sagen, Kleine. Nur weil der dunkle Lord von diesem Haus ausgespuckt wurde, heißt das nicht, dass man jeden so sehen muss!"

„I-Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass…"

„Ay, aber ich weiß was du denkst. Meine Familie: bevor Hogwarts zerstört worden war, waren seit zehn Generationen, alle in Slytherin. Du denkst wahrscheinlich jetzt ich bin böse, dass ich dich noch im Schlaf töten würde, eh?"

„Um…nein?"

„Ich weiß was ihr alle denkt. Nur weil die Slytherins aufmerksam waren, listig und versuchten am Leben zu bleiben, gibt ihr ihnen die Schuld Nur weil Leute aus den anderen Häusern sich in die Gefahr gestürzt haben ohne nachzudenken und sich dabei umbrachten, machte man sie zu Helden. Ich sage dir, wer dumm ist, hat es nicht verdient gelobt zu werden. Dennoch waren sie es, die geehrt wurden. Es ist eine absolute Schande. Hast du jemals von Severus Snape gehört?"

„Ja, ich denke ich habe s-"

„Habe ich auch nicht gedacht. Ha, das war ein ausgekochter Teufel. Begann für die Lichtseite zu spionieren, noch vor dem ersten Aufstieg. Kam zu Dumbledore zurück beim zweiten. Riskierte sein eigenes Leben, rettete zahllose andere, war trotz allem clever genug um zu überleben. Hat man ihn jemals bewundert? Natürlich nicht. Nur weil seine Familie Slytherin durch und durch gewesen war, vergaß man ihn. Die meisten aus dem verdammten Orden haben Slytherin als nicht gleichwertig gesehen und diese Ansicht steht auch heute noch. Draco Malfoy, ein weiterer Spion für das Licht. Ich nehme an von dem hast du auch noch nichts gehört, eh? Ging gegen seine ganze Familie, um dem Orden zu helfen, genau das hat er getan. Und haben wir jemals etwas über ihn gehört? Nein, es ist Harry Potter hier, Albus Dumbledore da. Leute erkennen die wahren Helden nicht, weil sie wirkliche Menschen waren und das mögen wir nicht, hm. Aber zumindest **Ich** weiß noch wem ich für die Befreiung Voldemorts zu denken habe."

„Ich muss sie davon in Kenntnis setzten, Professor, dass ich nicht vor habe, irgendetwas gering schätzendes über irgendjemanden zu schreiben," schnappte Iris entrüstet, machte sich dabei so groß sie konnte (was allerdings nicht sehr viel war). „Wenn Leute mutig und gut gekämpft, dann sollte man sie erinnern, was auch immer ihre Fehler gewesen waren. Nun, haben sie das Buch, nachdem ich suche oder kann ich ihren Laden endlich verlassen?

Professor Ricci schaute Iris abschätzend an. „Ich mag die Kleine", meinte er zu Roy.

* * *

„Es tut mir fürchterlich Leid, deswegen.", sagte Roy später und sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Iris hatte ein dickes, schweres Buch gekauft und sie hatten den Laden verlassen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sich so benehmen würde. Ich wusste immer, dass er ziemlich launische Person- aber definitiv nicht in diesen Ausmaßen."

„Oh, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.", meinte Iris. „Das Geschäft ist exzellent, voll mit seltenen Titeln und ich hätte niemals davon erfahren, hättest du mich nicht mitgenommen. Und was Professor Ricci angeht- nun, ich denke dass er schlimmer bellt als beißt. Aber sag mir- wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden."

„Vor Jahren. Du kennst doch die Leute- hat ein Platz einmal einen schlechten Ruf, wird man den nicht so schnell wieder los. Ich war ein wenig offener und hab mich ein wenig allein in der Friedhofgasse umgesehen. Dort gibt es nichts, was wirklich schrecklich ist. Wie du weißt ist seit der Restauration alles was auch nur annähernd den dunklen Künsten gleich kommt vollkommen zerstört worden, selbst die Nocturngasse wurde abgerissen. Die Leute heutzutage sind ein wenig übervorsichtig, wenn du mich fragst. Oh, ich weiß dass sie niemals eine Wiederholung der Dunklen Zeit haben wollen, aber das heißt doch nicht das man neuen Ideen nicht offen sein kann. Es hat seit zweihundert Jahren keine wirklichen, schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten in Britannien mehr gegen."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir wachsam und vorsichtig sein sollten?"

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Roy mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Aber ich denke wir gehen ein wenig zu weit wenn wir nicht mal in der Lage sind einen Spruch gegen Cockroachers zu finden."

Sie gingen die Straße für ein paar Sekunden in Stille entlang, bis Roy fragte „Dieses Buch, das du gekauft hast. Ich nehme an, dass es etwas mit deinen Nachforschungen bezüglich der Blitzbriefe zu tun hat?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Iris, eifrig darüber erfreut, ihre Erkenntnisse mit einem anderen Historiker zu teilen. „Ich denke ich bin der Sache schon ziemlich nahe."

„Es geht also um einen Slytherin.", erwiderte Roy mit einem leichten Grinsen „Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Ich bewundere deine Fähigkeiten im Ausweichen", antwortete Iris spaßend. „Nun, wir suchen nach einem finanziell unabhängigen Slytherin, möglicherweise mit Todesser Verbindung und, dessen bin ich mir fast sicher, eigenen Länderein."

Roys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Du bist offensichtlich ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen.", sagte er nach einer Weile „All dass in ein paar Monaten. Du musst schrecklich hart gearbeitet haben"

„Nun.", grinste Iris, als sie die Straße erreicht hatten. „Hier wohne ich."

„Wirst du mir eine Eule schicken?", fragte Roy plötzlich. „Ich meine, wenn du herausgefunden hast, wer es ist oder- oder wenn du auf eine weitere Nachschlagemission gehst- ich bin immer da um zu helfen."

„Wenn du wirklich möchtest, dass ich…", antwortete Iris, ziemlich verblüfft über seine Ernsthaftigkeit

Roy nickte nur, gab ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und war mit einem Wisch seiner Robe verschwunden.

* * *

Das Buch, welches Iris gekauft hatte, war sehr übersichtlich, informativ und ausführlich.

Aber kein Mädchen passte.

Iris konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum. Sie war so sicher gewesen, dass es ein Mädchen aus Slytherin war. Nachdem sie alle Slytherins ausgestrichen hatte, die als Todesser bekannt gewesen waren oder die, die vor dem letzten Datum der Blitzbriefe gestorben waren, hatte sie kaum noch Auswahl gehabt. Außer Harry Potters mysteriöses Mädchen war wesentlich älter als er (über 30 Jahre älter) war sie nicht zu finden.  
Iris seufzte und blätterte ein weiteres Mal das Buch durch. Sie hatte keine Idee was sie als nächstes Machen sollte. Der dicke Text war in Alphabethischer reihen Folge und sie übersprang ein paar Seiten, kam an _Litten, Latina_ vorbei, bis ein Name ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

_Malfoy, Draco_  
Professor Ricci hatte doch etwas über ihn gesagt, oder? Neugierig fing Iris an zu lesen:

_Draco Malfoy, war der einzige Sohn und Erbe der wohlhabenden Malfyohinterlassenschaften. Trotz der Lehrmethoden und Traditionen seiner Familie (_siehe Malfoy, Lucius)_, drehte Draco Malfoy der dunklen Seite den Rücken zu und arbeitete als verdeckt als Spion des Ordens des Phönix bei den Todessern. Er überlebte den Krieg, starb aber kurz darauf._

Hmm… Iris kicherte leicht. Wenn dieser Draco Malfoy nur ein Mädchen wäre, wäre ihre Suche wahrscheinlich beendet. Ein Slytherin, mit Geld und Länderein und einer begründeten Angst, dass die Beziehung ans Licht gebracht werden könnte, durch seine Arbeit als Spion. Außer Will hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt und Harry Potters Liebhaber war wirklich ein Junge…

Iris erstarrte plötzlich. Draco… Draco- Der Name… Sie wusste, dass er etwas in Lateinisch bedeutete-

Es bedeutete Schlange- **Schlange.**

In dem Brief stand doch:

_Auf den ersten Blick, sehen wir immer so aus, als würden wir kämpfen. Du knurrst wütend und ich streckte dir die Zunge heraus. _

Was wäre, wenn in dem Brief nicht nur das Haus Slytherin gemeint war, sondern jemand wirklich einen **Schlangenamen** hatte, eine doppelte Schlange…

Was wäre wenn der Schreiber der Blitzbriefe Draco Malfoy gewesen war?


	5. Blitzbriefe V

Hallo alle zusammen. Irgendwie hab ichs, die Updates um... halb eins uhr morgens zumachen, aber naja, wenn mans sich erlauben kann (ich LIEBE Wochenende).  
Was kann ich sagen... Das ist das Ende von den Blitzbriefen und ich weiß noch nicht sogenau ob ich mit dem gesammten Inhalt so zufrieden bin, aber... naja, was soll man machen?

Ach ja,... Nein, es gibt keine weiteren Informationen über die Blitzbriefe. Nur dieser kurze Abschnitt. Auch keine anderen Hinterinformationen wie damals alles war. Ich persönlich hätte mich auch darüber gefreut, aber mal ganz ehrlich... So ist es doch dramatischer, oder? Und es lässt einem eine Menge Freiheit darüber nachzudenekn WAS genau passiert ist.

http://webmail.wtnet.de/src/download.php?passedid35&mailboxVorlagen&entid2&absolutedltrue  
Das hier ist n kleines Wallpaper. Ist allerdings zum runterladen, aber hey, keine Sorge, wird angezeigt dass es ein Bild ist und ist auch nichts schmuddeliges (... hab ich da gerade enttäuschtes Stöhnen gehört? leute, leute...). Ist also kein Virus.

So, dasweiteren komm ich noch mal auf den Namen Draco zurück. Nachdem dass noch ein paar mal angesprochen worden ist, hab ich ne Freundin von mir gefragt die Griechischlerherin ist. Da das Wort Draco von Drakon im griechichen kommt wollte ich wissen was genau jetzt damit ist.

Also, hier die Antwort.  
Drakos (grie.) heißt Drache, ABER die Griechen haben sich den "Drachen" (so wie wir ihn heute nennen) wie eine riesige Schlange vorgestellt die Schätze bewacht. Es ist also nicht wirklich Schlange, sondern ehrer die Base der Schlange (genauso wie als wenn man ein Pferd mit einem Einhorn vergleicht. Ist ÄHNLCIH, aber nicht das selbe)  
Also zu sagen Draco würde NICHT Schlange bedeuten ist falsch. Allerdings ist es auch nicht richtig zu sagen Draco BEDEUTET Schlange. Ist halt ne Ansichtssache.  
Aber durchgehend falsch ist es nicht.

**Ich hoffe das beantworten alle Fragen**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen  
Drake**

**Die Blitzbriefe V**

„Irie? Irie, was, machst du, Liebling? Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, würde ich fast glauben du wärst tief in Gedanken.", kommentierte Will, als er die Wohnung betrat.

„Will- kannst du nicht mal für eine Sekunde ernsthaft sein? Ich versuche hier etwas auszuarbeiten!"

„Ah, in deinem nicht existierenden Buch, meine Liebe? Und, wie zahlt sich das für dich aus? „Will- Halt. Einfach. Die. Klappe. Ich denke ich habe es gelöst! Aber wenn ich komplett falsch liege, dann werde ich einfach nur sterben."

Mürrische Gedanken bevor Iris überhaupt irgendwelchen Alkohol angefasst hatte? Dies schien wirklich ernst zu sein. Will setzte sich vorsichtig direkt neben Iris aufs Sofa, wo sie faulenzte.  
„So, du hast es also gelöst.", meinte er ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich dachte das war der Sinn des Ganzen?"

„Natürlich ist er das." erwiderte Iris.

„Nun dann- wer ist sie?"

„Es ist ein _Junge_."

Bei diesen Worten erstarrte Will für eine ungläubige Minute, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach.

„I-Ich **wusste** es!", keuchte er „Ich **wusste** es! Erinnerst du dich, ich hatte diese Theorie als aller erster. Denk bloß dran **das** in dein Buch zu schreiben. Ich werde berühmt!"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt.", meinte Iris bloß.

„Was ist es dann? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du entsetzt darüber bist, das Harry Potter schwul war, Iris. Dafür kenn ich dich einfach zu gut."

„Natürlich interessiert mich das nicht.", schnappte Iris zurück. „Ehrlich, wie kannst du so was denken? Aber falls und wenn ich diese Theorie veröffentliche- oh, weißt du weißt wie einige Historiker sind, Will! Sie würden es nicht akzeptieren. Sie würden einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass wenn Harry Potter weitergelebt hätte, niemals irgendein Mädchen geheiratet und sieben Kinder gehabt hätte. Sie würden mich in Stücke reißen."

„Iris Henderson!", erwiderte Will und sah dabei ziemlich wütend aus. „Du will mir doch nicht sagen, dass du Angst hast?"

„Es ist nur- Ich weiß nicht…"

„Wenn du jetzt kneifst, dann bist du nicht die Person für die ich dich gehalten hatte.", meinte Will sah unglaublich ungehalten aus „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich kneife!", knurrte Iris wütend zurück. „Es ist nur- Du weißt schon, dass das ne verdammt große Sache ist, oder Will? Ich meine, wirklich?"

„Glaubst du ich bin ein Idiot?", schnappte Will zurück. „Okay, es wird eine riesige Sensation. Aber das ist doch offensichtlich etwas Gutes! Wir müssen die Welt halt zwingen zu sehen, dass nicht alles schwarz und weiß und gerade geschnitten ist, wie sie es gerne glauben möchte."

Iris lächelte schwach. Witzig. Das war genau das was Roy heute Nachmittag gesagt hatte.

„Aber- aber ich habe noch nicht einmal einen wirklichen Beweis."

„Dann, " meinte Will „Denke ich wir sollten einen finden. Und davon abgesehen, wer ist der Junge? Ist er überhaupt gut aussehend?"

Iris verdrehte die Augen.

* * *

Iris war schockiert. Will war wirklich dabei ihr zu helfen. Wirklich, ernsthaft helfen. Nicht diese unsinnige Hilfe, die er ihr manchmal halbherzig entgegenbrachte, so wie in etwa einmal kurz ein Buch durchschauen um dann zu sagen, dass es unnützlich wäre. Er war wirklich dabei wichtige Dinger herauszufinden.

„Richtig", meinte er nach einer halben Stunde, in der er mehrere von Iris Büchern aus der dunklen Zeit durchgesehen hatte. „Sieht ganz so aus, als würde Malfoy Manor noch immer stehen. Es hat nur einen anderen Namen. Draco Malfoy starb kurz nach Voldemorts Bekämpfung und da er weder Kinder noch Verwandte gehabt hatte, sind die Ländereien auf einen zweiten Cousin oder etwas ähnlichem übergegeben. Sie haben den Namen geändert um das schlechte Blut, was diesen Ort umgibt zu vertreiben- Es heißt jetzt Reynold Hall und ist in Yorkshire. Sollen wir hingehen?"

Iris blinzelte. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Diesmal war es Will der die Augen verdrehte. „Irie, meine Süße, es ist neun Uhr Nachmittags. Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns willkommen heißen würden."

„Was wollen wir da überhaupt nachschauen?"  
"Iris, du bist der Historiker. Verdammt noch mal, muss ich denn alles alleine machen? Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst schon was finden um dich zu beschäftigen. Geh nur sicher, dass du dabei deine Theorie beweißt."

Iris tat wirklich noch etwas in dieser Nacht. Sie schrieb an Roy Deayton. Sie war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es tun sollte; aber nachdem sie ihre Theorie noch einmal überdacht, sich selbst davon überzeugt das sie wirklich richtig lag und sich daran erinnert, was er ihr gesagt hatte, schluckte sie ihre Bedenken herunter und schrieb eine zaghafte Nachricht. Der Brief erklärte nicht ihre Theorie, welche sie vorerst geheim halten wollte, aber sie lud ihn dazu ein mit nach Reynold Hall zu kommen. Iris ließ den Grund dieses Besuches ebenfalls ungewiss. Sie wollte einen richtigen Beweis, bevor sie ihre Erkenntnis mit irgendwelchen anderen Historikern teilen würde. Schon bald hatte sie eine enthusiastische Antwort von Roy und wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

* * *

Den nächsten Nachmittag, bei dem Roy zehn Minuten früher ankam- gut erzogener Junge der er war und Will der sie zwei Stunden warten ließ, weil er einen Aufstand darüber machte, was man zu einem Besuch auf dem Land anzog, waren sie endlich so weit. Iris war jetzt noch nervöser und noch unsicherer. Sie war 27; eingebildet genug um von sich anzunehmen, das Geheimnis gelöst zu haben, obwohl unzählige andere, mit wesentlich mehr Erfahrung es nicht geschafft hatten? Will stimmte ihrer Theorie zwar zu aber- es war Will. Nicht wirklich die seriöseste Person in der Welt. Iris beruhigte sich alleine mit der Tatsache, dass der Besitzer des Hauses nicht wusste warum sie dort waren.  
Am Ende stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der Besitzer überhaupt nicht da war. Sie wurden von der Hausmeisterin in der großen Halle empfangen; eine große, aufrechte und stolz aussehende Frau von um und bei fünfzig Jahren, mit weiß blondem Haar und blauen Augen. Sie informierte sie darüber dass ihr Name Irene Tetson sei, eine Verwandte des Besitzer Professor Reynold und auf alles aufpasste, wenn dieser nicht da war. Nach Roys und Wills immenser Schmeichelei, der Halle, dem Grundstück und natürlich ihr, stimmt sie am Ende zu sie rumzuführen.

Dies war sogar eine segenreiche Verschleierung. Wie sich herausstallte war die Frau ein wandelndes Lexikon was alle Fakten der Malfoylinie anging. Und als sie sie durch das Haus führt erzählte sie ihnen Geschichten über jedes einzelne Stück in der Halle. Roy und Iris waren im siebten Himmel und Will- nun, um es kurz zu sagen, war ziemlich gelangweilt.  
Miss Tetson führt sie durch nach unten, an der unglaublich langen, offenen Galerie vorbei, die vollständig mit Porträts bedeckt war.

„Es war eine Tradition der Malfoys den Erben der Länderein mit einundzwanzig Jahren zu malen", erläuterte sie. „Diese Tradition wurde bis zum Ende fortgeführt, selbst als Voldemort an der Macht war."

Iris und Roy schauten sich interessiert um, selbst Will sah ein wenig aufgewachter aus. Jedes Bild beinhaltete ein stolzes, hochmütiges Abbild, mit weiß blonden Haaren ,wie die von Miss Tetson, begleitet von stechenden blauen oder grauen Augen. Iris konnte zweifellos die Familienähnlichkeiten erkennen. Die Bilder bewegten sich alle, normalerweise nur sehr leicht, bewegten Dinge von einem Tisch auf und ab, andere lasen Bücher, einer streichelte seine Eule und trotz der kontinuierlichen Bewegung sahen sie alle unberührt wie immer aus. Sie nickten den Besuchern auf distanzierte Weise zu und einige, etwas freundlichere, riefen ein „guten Morgen", in kalten Stimmen aus. Iris fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platz. Diese Männer schienen Welten entfernt von ihr, in ihren alten Klamotten und der seltsamen Art und Weise wie sie sprachen. Sie hatte noch nicht viele sich bewegenden Porträts in ihrem Leben gesehen.  
Dieses Verhalten folgte ihnen, bis sie die gesamte Länge der Galerie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Miss Tetson war gerade dabei sich umzudrehen und sie zurückzubringen, als Will plötzlich pfiff„Wo bitte ist Draco Malfoys Porträt? Wir waren besonders bestrebt ihn zu sehen."

Miss Tetson richtete ihre stechenden Augen auf Will, nicht ganz so herablassend wie vorher.

„Es ist in der Ecke.", sagte sie und man konnte eine leichte Abneigung in ihrer Stimme hören.

Iris, Royal und Will gingen in Richtung des Platzen in den sie gezeigt hatte, ganz am Ende und im dunkelsten Teil des Raumes. Royal murmelte einen Lumos Zauber und sie konnten das Bild deutlich sehen. Er hatte dieselben platinblonden Haare, wie seine Vorfahren, graue Augen und ein scharfes, strenges Gesicht, aber das war es nicht was Iris als erstes bemerkte.

„Gütiger Gott!", rief Royal aus und starrte auf das Porträt. „Es …"

„Es bewegt sich nicht. Überhaupt nicht.", murmelte Iris und beendete den Satz. Sie war wie erstarrt.

Es war die Wahrheit. In allen anderen Bildern hatte der Malfoy Erbe genickt oder geblinzelt oder hatte irgendwas getan. Dieser war anders. Der Junge Mann saß auf seinem Stuhl schaute sie alle abschätzend an sie alle, aber er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Iris bemerkte den toten, schmerzhaften und hoffnungslosen Ausdruck in seinem Blick. Das Gesicht war Blutleer, der Mund eine gerade, dünne Linie. Iris konnte nicht erkennen dass er atmete.

Will räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung aber- was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", fragte er Miss Tetson.

Miss Tetson schaute widerwillig drein. „Es war schon immer so, so lange wir hier gewesen sind und länger", antwortete sie. „Es ist ziemlich seltsam. Dieses Porträt sollte sich bewegen, da ist nichts falsch mit ihm- aber es will einfach nicht. Legenden sagen, nach Voldemorts Tod, soll das Porträt von Draco Malfoy von seinem Stuhl gesprungen sein und jemanden den niemand sehen konnte angeschrieen haben, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte und sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Es ist wirklich nicht richtig. Es erschreckt viele Menschen die hier herkommen und ich habe den Professor schon gefragt ob ich es nicht abnehmen könnte- aber er lehnte ab. Es scheint so, als wäre er ziemlich poetisch in dieser Sache."

„Was meinen sie?", Roy schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich meine, dass das Leben, das Bild inspiriert. Es ist nur allzu bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy nach der Bermodsey Schlacht wieder zurückkam. Er war ein Spion, wissen Sie- und viele glaubten er wollte einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden. Ich weiß nicht genau, was am Ende geschah, aber danach sprach Draco Malfoy nicht mehr, genauso wie sein Bild. Er war fertig mit dem Leben, glaube ich. Er schien einfach dahin zu vegetieren. Sechs Monate später war er tot und das Manor ging auf die Reynold Familie über."

Stille folgte ihren Worten. Roy, Iris und Will tauschten Blicke aus.

„Nun", meinte Miss Tetson dann lebhaft, „Sollen wir fortfahren?"

Die beiden Männer folgten ihr entlang der langen, verfilzten Galerie. Iris nahm sich noch die Zeit „Harry Potter" zu dem Bild zu wispern, den Kopf in ihre Richtung schauen zu sehen, mit einem kühlen interessierten Eindruck im Gesicht. Ihre Augen trafen sich für eine Sekunde doch es schien für Stunden zu dauern. Dann ließ der Ruf von Will Iris schuldbewusst von dem Porträt wegschauen. Schnell ging sie weiter um die anderen einzuholen, mit dem Gefühl bei etwas Falschem erwischt worden zu sein, aber dafür mit neuem Wissen in ihrem Herzen.

Das ist das Studienzimmer, wo die Malfoys ihre Korrespondenzen geschrieben haben.", erklärte Miss Tetson und zeigte ihnen einen langen Raum. „Es ist genau gegen über von der Eulerei und hat von diesem Fenster aus außerdem einen wundervollen Blick auf die Länderein."

Will ging um sich das anzusehen, aber Iris hatte etwas anderes gefunden. Sie griff Roys Arm.

„**Schau**!", wisperte sie aufgeregt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein Glaskasten. Iris zog Roy genau dort hin.

„Dieser Kasten ist voll mit Briefen.", rief Miss Tetson vom Fenster aus. „Es zeigt wie sie früher Leuten geschrieben haben – mit _Pergament_."

Die aber interessierten Iris nicht. Sie starrte einen der Briefe, auf der Rechten Seite des Kastens, an. Der Inhalt war nichts Besonderes:

_Sag Mutter, das ich hoffe ihre Erkältung wird bald besser. Hat sie genug Pepper Up Trank genommen?_

Das Verzeichnis daneben schrieb: „Brief geschrieben von der Schule nach Hause von Draco Malfoy."

Iris erkannte die Handschrift wieder. Die elegante, dünne Schreiberei.

Es war genau dieselbe wie in den Blitzbriefen. Jetzt hatte sie ihren Beweis.

Ihre Träumerei wurde von Roy Deayton gebrochen. „Was?", fragte er perplex. „Was siehst du?"

In ihrer Aufregung hatte Iris völlig vergessen dass Roy keine Ahnung von ihrer Theorie hatte.

„Schau.", hisste sie und zeigte auf den Brief. „Es ist dieselbe Handschrift wie in den Blitzbriefen. Potters mysteriöser Liebhaber- es war **Draco Malfoy**."

Roy Mund öffnete sich. Er starrte ihres, dann den Brief und dann Miss Tetson an, welche sie beide misstrauisch von der anderen Seite des Raumes beobachtete. Selbst Will schaute sie nun an. Roy blickte Iris an und kam zu der Erkenntnis dass sie es absolut ernst meinte.

„Die Länderein sind wundervoll.", sagte er laut zu Miss Tetson, völlig die Tatsache missachtend, dass er von seiner momentanen Position aus diese nur schwer sehen konnte. „Ob es möglich wäre sie uns auch anzusehen?"

Als Miss Tetson sie durch die Halle führte, griff Roy nach Iris Arm. So bald sie draußen in den Gärten waren und er den etwas verwirrten Will weggescheucht hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Du denkst dass der Autor von den Blitzbriefen Draco Malfoy war?", fragte er und suchte nach Gewissheit

„Nicht _denken_", erwiderte Iris. „Ich_ weiß_ es. So bald ich einige Tests an den Briefen aus dem Glaskasten und die originalen Kopien gemacht habe, werde ich einen richtigen, festen Beweis haben. Niemand wird es weiterhin abstreiten können."

„Du wirst berühmt sein, Iris.", flüsterte Roy „Ich-"

„-Du wirst in dem Buch aufgelistet.", unterbrach Iris. „Genauso wie Will. Und Draco Malfoy kann seinen Namen in die Blitzbriefe eingetragen bekommen wo er schon die ganze Zeit hätte sein sollen. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen wie das gewesen sein musste?", sie drehte sich zu Roy um. „Es ist nicht einmal romantisch, nicht wirklich, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin dass es so dargestellt wird. Stell dir vor so vor hundert Jahren gelebt zu haben. Immer über deine Schulter zu sehen, nicht fähig sein den Leuten um dich herum zu erzählen dass du mit jemandem zusammen bist. Und erst die Briefe. Stell dir vor jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass du solche Dinge schreiben kannst. Solche Worte, die selbst heute, Achthundert Jahre später, noch die Leute berühren, sie darüber sprechen und sie immer noch verstehen."

Es blieb gedankenvolle Stille. Dann keuchte Iris auf und schaute zu Roy hoch mit Tränen in den Augen. „Oh Gott- Roy! Stell dir vor! Sie warteten über zehn Jahre auf eine Chance zusammen zu sein- sie arbeiteten so hart und so gefahrenvoll um Voldemort zu töten und was bekamen sie als Gegenleistung? Der eine starb als er versuchte zu beschützen. Uns. Und es schmerzte Draco Malfoy so sehr, dass selbst sein Porträt es wusste, genauso wie sein wirkliches selbst… und er konnte nicht ohne Harry- es tötete ihn; oder er tötete sich selbst. Ich frage mich was damals wirklich in dem Kampf passiert ist- ich frage mich was Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte; was er sah, als Harry direkt vor ihm nieder ging. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie sich das angefühlt haben musste? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen **so** zu fühlen?", Iris endete in Ehrfurcht.

Roy schaute sie ernst an. „Ich weiß dass die Akademiker das nicht mögen werden. Überhaupt nicht.", meinte er.

„Das hab ich mittlerweile selbst mitbekommen, vielen Dank."

„Was ich versuche zu sagen ist… wenn du jemals jemandes Unterstützung brauchst- Ich meine, professionelle Unterstützung. Ich bin immer da um…"  
Iris lächelte und nahm seine Hand. „Dank dir Roy.", erwiderte sie. „Ich versteh schon."

Roy wurde leicht rot und grinste sie an.

Sie gingen langsam weiter durch die Gärten, folgten den weit voraus gegangenem Will und Miss Tetson. Als sie so gingen, war Iris Kopf voll von dingen. Ihr Buch und was es bedeutete, was es für sie alle bedeuten würde. Aber mehr noch beschäftigte sie sich mit dem blassen, kaltem Gesicht von welchem sie wusste, dass es solche Worte geschrieben hatte, das viele Menschen so viele Jahre verfolgt worden waren.

Und was war der eigentliche Grund gewesen?

Vergessen zu werden, mit dem Gefühl von Geringschätzung und die eigentliche Legende ein gestorbenes Porträt?

Sie würde über Draco Malfoy in ihrem Buch schreiben, natürlich würde sie das; sie wurde alles über ihn herausfinden, was sie finden konnte- aber es würde nichts wieder gut machen.

Dann… für was war all dies? Iris entschied sich, dass es das Leben der anderen war, die leben durften. Diese zwei Männer und zahllose andere Hexen und Zauberer hatten ihr Leben für sie geopfert, so dass sie nach ihnen weitermachen, in Frieden und ohne Angst leben, konnten. Nun, sie würde die beiden sicherlich nicht im Stich lassen.

„Schau Irie!", rief Will von vorne. „Echte lebende Gnome!"

Über Will aufgeregte Stimme lachend, nahm Iries Roys Hand wieder in ihre, zog ihn mit bis sie laufend auf ihren Freund zukamen.

Die Wahrheit würde früh genug kommen.

ENDE


End file.
